Dragon magazine 179
Dragon issue 179 No risk is too great for magical treasure, was released in March of 1992. It contained the following articles related to the Forgotten Realms: Picture This! : By Nigel D. Findley. pp. 10-14 This article features magical paintings, two of them by wizard-bard Glorindel of Waterdeep. * Glorindel's gates * Glorindel's living paintings 7 Enlightening Lanterns : By Stephen Giles. pp. 26-30 This article describes seven lanterns imbued with magic powers by Faerûnian wizards. * Bashal's Tendrilight * Goldmane's Dazzler * Illag's Abominable Beacon * Krillus's Blazer * Malthrox's Shadowcaster * Messakk's Eye * Thessall's Wayguider The Role of Computers : By Hartley Lesser, Patricia Lesser and Kirk Lesser. p. 59-61 * Review: Eye of the Beholder II: The Legend of Darkmoon and Neverwinter Nights AOL. * Clue Corner: Pools of Darkness. TSR Previews : By Uncredited. p. 64 New products for March and April. * City of Gold sourcebook/module. * Pirates of the Fallen Stars sourcebook. Wonders of the Land of Fate : By Jeff Grubb. pp. 66-77 This article has new magical items and item variants from Zakhara as well as item tables for the Al-Qadim campaign. Magical weapons * Cutlass of the Golden Gulf * Dagger of quickness * Dagger of the evil eye * Dagger of venom * Mace +1, +2 vs undead and mace +2, +4 vs undead * Mamluk sword of obedience * Scimitar of speed * Sword +1, +2 vs. genies, sword +2, +3 vs. specific genie type and sword +2, genie slayer * Weapon of concealed wizardry Magical armors * Armor of the desert evening * Armor of swimming * Shield of the holy * Shield of proof against fire, cold or electricity * Tortoise shield * Armor of concealed wizardry Potions, philters, and oils * Dreaming potion * Oil of attractiveness * Oil of cloaking * Oil of great devotion * Oil of horridness * Oil of invisibility * Oil of invulnerability * Oil of obedience * Oil of romance * Oil of the pickpocket * Philter of drunkenness Scrolls * Sorcerer's scroll * Scroll of sand, sea, wind and flame magic * Priest scroll * Cursed scroll * Grant * Scroll of protection from air * Scroll of protection from divination * Scroll of protection from earth * Scroll of protection from genies * Scroll of protection from heat * Scroll of protection from lycanthropes Rings * Ring of cloaked wizardry * Ring of folly * Ring of genie summoning * Message ring * Ring of sustenance * Ring of the vizier Rods, staves, & wands * Rod of leadership * Staff of devotion * Staff of flames * Staff of the sands * Staff of the sea * Staff of the winds Miscellaneous magical items * Aba of the desert * Aba of displacement * Aba of protection, caftan of protection * Carpet of fighting * Genie prison * Item of cloaked wizardry * Jellaba of concealment * Jellaba of the eyes * Phylactery of bravery * Slippers of soft movement * Telescope of fantastic vision * Telescope of true vision Appendix Connections